The Chaser
by florenceandthemachine
Summary: James and Lily are in the library. Lily is trying to study while James just keeps getting distracted.


Disclaimer: It's J.K Rowlings world, she just lets us live in it.

XXX

Lily sat in the library studying charms when she heard light snoring coming from the body beside her. She sighed and shaked his shoulders. "Potter wake up we need to revise for these exams!"

"What? What? I'm awake! Jesus don't need to be so harsh Evans!" he said sleepily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You need to revise for History of Magic. With that she picked up his book and handed it to him.

"Alright, alright calm down Evans" James moaned.

XXX

Five minutes later he was off again "I'm bored already".

Lily at this stage has had enough of him; I mean she shouldn't even be here! James had asked for help studying earlier and of course being the nice person she is had agreed, she was regretting it now though. "You have to revise" and with that she hit him with her Charms book.

"Oww! Evans! Really! You know you look wild when you're angry!"

Lily was fed up and got up to leave.

"Wait Lily, I really need your help" James pleaded, "You know me, I'm no good at studying. I get easily distracted".

Lily laughed "If I'm here you'll be even more distracted!"

James nodded and smiled "Well that's true Evans, but I'd liked if you stayed anyway".

Lily gave in and sat back down.

XXX

Everything was going well. The two had been studying silently for the past ten minutes when it started again.

"So... did you see the Quidditch game the other day" James smirked.

"The whole school did Potter" Lily replied and pointed to his book. "Revise" she said.

Ignoring her James continued "So you saw all my amazing goals then?" he questioned.

"Yeah brilliant" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Impressed were you? We're in the finals now. Do you want to be my main supporter then Evans?" James laughed while Lily continued to read and told him to stop.

James took the book out of her hand "I'm serious, a lot of girls would jump at the chance" he said with a hint of arrogance.

Lily sighed for god knows how many times that day and said "Look James study for two hours and I might, _might_ think about it".

"Fine" he added.

XXX

This time the studying time was cut shorter by only lasting two minutes when James closed his History of Magic book "You know maybe I could teach you how to ride a broom too".

Lily was frustrated beyond belief now and stood up and started gathering her books, "Look James if you don't study I'm never going to think about it am I?"

James huffed "Relax Evans, exams aren't for another two weeks!" while Lily answered "Well the Quidditch match isn't for another month!"

"Yeah well I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any plans, besides, we need to win this match" James sighed.

Lily rolled her eyes again "There are more important things you know" she said.

"Like what? Seeing how many O's you get in your exams? He questioned. "You don't them to show everyone how good of a witch you are".

"Fine but you don't need a trophy to prove how good at Quidditch you are do you? Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I'm the captain... if the team loses it's my fault" he groaned.

"Fine, whatever...you really need to study though" Lily said sternly.

James chuckled "I'm too busy studying you Evans".

"I give up" whined Lily. "Listen Potter if you study for a solid two hours I'll...I'll" Lily thought hard. "I'll kiss you!" Lily was shocked at the word that had just come out of her mouth.

James beamed "Deal! Wait, two hours? Do I have to wait that long?"

Lily smirked "If you really want to kiss me you will"

"What if I go and hang around with my friends then come back for that kiss?" James winked

Lily whispered "Fine go, but don't expect me to kiss you"

"You drive a hard bargain Evans" he complained

"Me or quidditch Potter make up your mind"

"You know you're different from the others girls here. Maybe that why I like you so much" James said honestly

Not taking her eyes off her book she said "I've heard it all before James"

James pretended to be offended "I was being honest there, or would you still rather go out with that giant squid. I hear he's quite hands on with all those tentacles so really I'm the safer option" he smiled.

"Right but I'm still making you study for two hours before hand" she bargained.

"Do we have a deal then Evans?"

"Sure deal" Lily didn't know now if she regretted agreeing to this.

"First tell me this though" Lily was worried what he was going to say next.

"Do you want to kiss me because you want to or because you want me to shut up and study" James questioned

Lily ssshed him "A little bit of both now be quiet!"

James carried on "Life or death here Evans, you have to pick one, so, which one?"

Sarcastically she said "I want to kiss you because you are so god damn irresistible and sexy. Happy now?" and rolled her eyes.

"I knew it!" James shouted. "You know someday you're going to roll your pretty green eyes and they'll get stuck up there"

Lily laughed and added "One day you'll get so big headed it'll look like you were hit by an engorgio charm!"

"Will you still find me, now I quote "so god damn irresistible and sexy?" asked James

"Yeah yeah whatever" Lily pointed to his book again. "Now study!" while James winked.

XXX

Two hours later James had made progress. He yawned "Well that was boring"

Lily smiled "You earned a kiss though"

James returned her smile "That I did, so go on then"

Lily screwed up her face in disgust and kissed him on the cheek

James looked like he had been told that Quidditch was no longer being played at Hogwarts again. "I get that for two hours of studying!"

"Hey I didn't promise anything" Lily laughed.

James snarled "You are an evil women Evans"

Lily pretended to look hurt "You'd better be nicer to me when I'm your date to the Quidditch finals"

"Oh, so by you implying yourself as my date, does it make it a date?" James grinned.

Lily looking pleased said "You don't give up do you?"

"Never. I'm a chaser after all after all, I chase what I want" James smirked. "See you in Potions Evans" and with that he left Lily Evans sitting at the table where they had been studying wondering why she had to be the one to fall for James Potter.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


End file.
